


It's Been A Long Day – Mkhitaryan (AU)

by Mavis111



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Armenian Football Player, FC Shakhtar Donetsk, Football, Football | Soccer, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ukraine - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis111/pseuds/Mavis111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrikh Mkhitaryan was rental and he backed to his old team Donetsk Shakhtar. He met his old friends and he was encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long Day – Mkhitaryan (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> As I am a Chinese, I just translated my work from Chinese. The Chinese version is also posted here.  
> What's more, there are some sentence from Chinese poems in my work. I can't translate them clearly so I just made few changes. If you know Chinese, you could read the Chinese version.  
> Last, if you find some grammar mistakes, say me please.

In the 2014/15 season of Bundesliga, Borussia Dortmund didn’t do so well that they needed to fight hard to make sure that they would still be in the first league next season. Also, the Armenian footballer, Henrikh Mkhitaryan didn’t do very well. About 50 shoots in half a season but only 1 goal. The mark was so poor. Then, the midfield was go on loan to FC Shakhtar Donetsk.  
That was the familiar colors, orange and black.

~~~  
　　  
In the second day in Donetsk, Mkhitaryan took part in a game between Shakhtar and Arsenal Kiev. And he was straight into Lucescu’s starting line up a day later he arrived. The old coach, Mircea Lucescu was always trust his disciple so much that he even thought that Henrikh was able to join the club which was named Real Madrid or Barcelona. He thought that Henrikh could be compared with Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo. Mkhitaryan was the best in the old man’s eyes so he thought the Armenian would increase his team’s prosperity one day though he was not the best player in Bundesliga.  
As Lucescu got old, he might crow about his success. He might say that the footballer from Armenia, who had the family name Mkhitaryan, he was in his club once.  
The wind blew through the light green grass. The sunshine warmed people’s faces. Mkhitaryan was standing in the tunnel and staring at all the things here in the stadium which was so familiar. That was the place he rose up. He could smell the grass with his nose. He could see the clay on the shirt through his memory. The kit he was wearing was just little different from before.  
Srna stood in the front of the line of the players. Who was behind him was the GK Anton Kanibolotskiy and then was Henrikh Mkhitaryan. Srna looked back and he saw Mkhitaryan was tying his shoes. He smiled and narrowed his eyes. Mkhitaryan looked at him after he made himself tidy. They both nodded.  
Walked into the DONBASS ARENA stadium, Mkhitaryan was nearly deaf because the fans were shouting so loud. They called his name “Генрих Мхитарян” in Ukrainian accent. It was still familiar to Henrikh. And it made the footballer, who was the former most promise footballer in Borussia Dortmund so hopeful and fearless.  
At least there is no one would raise a cry like that in Germany.  
The referee whistled. The match started. Mkhitaryan, the center's responsibility is to control the draw at the first. Then he passed the ball to his leader Darijo Srna who was in the right. The captain looked at him with his trusting eyes. That made Henrikh coincident and he wanted to win greatly. That kind of belonging of the whole team and the gratitude to the fans made him ambitious just like 3 years ago.  
Shakhtar 3-0 Arsenal. The older player Henrikh Mkhitaryan assisted to Taison and he scored a goal as well. The other 3 goals were scored by Luiz Adriano. Therefore, Mkhitaryan was so joyful because of the emphatic victory. He played the whole game, 90 minutes. He felt that his pair of shoes was like his wind fire wheels and his teammates were like his lucky star. Backed to Donetsk, he was satisfied.  
It was just couldn’t be described by words how excited the fans of Shakhtar were. Also, Henrikh really expected the next match in Ukraine. Little did he know was it was so enjoyable when he training with the team.  
Henrikh was able to talk the Brazilian players in Portuguese. And spoke Russian to his coach and all the friends from eastern European countries. He could make jokes with them and they could totally understand. There was an air of excitement that he had lost for a long time among them.  
However, he had made his decision to be more hard-working before he went to Germany. He knew that was a challenge and he had to fight and he was readty.  
Mkhitaryan was the first Armenian player to work in the top 5 leagues in his age. He was not as famous as Messi, but he was the top footballer and the idol of most of people of Armenia, which was a small, former USSR country. 

~~~

Then, Henrikh reminisced with Srna in a Café.  
They two were sitting there and Srna asked, “Heno, is there… Germany cool?”  
Mkhitaryan dropped his brown eyes and took a sip of his coffee and said, “Yeah… but nothing special. You’ve been there. It’s all the same.” He thought himself: there was nowhere more attractive tham his mother land Armenia; more beautiful than Donetsk where had brought him up. Dortmund, was a mere ghost of the flourish.  
“I am so glad… that I can make our club proud with you again. You know what, Heno, there was no one as influential as you after you left.” The Romanian grinned. He looked into Mkhitaryan’s eyes with his nostalgia and expectation.  
“Shakhtar is growing.”  
Srna shook his head at Henrikh, “Our manager is not young. He is not able to be worried about so many things like before. The new players like Luiz made him so helpless at first. ”  
Mkhitaryan answered, “Who didn't experience the age of 20?”  
“Haha, you’re older and smarter, aren’t you?” Srna said with a grin, “I have been here for years and I’ve seen many people came and left. It should be commonplace to see you off but I really wanted to play with you again after your leaving.”  
“Are you joking, Darijo…”  
Mkhitaryan had nothing to tell and to show his gratitude, so he kept silent. He knew who he was so clearly.  
Srna chuckled and the conversation moved on. “Henrikh, I miss you.”

~~~

Time flew. 3 months were like only 3 days. The last game Mkhitaryan played for Shakhtar was the one against Kiev Dynamo. He knew Dynamo was strong. Moreover, the GK of Kiev was his country man, Roman Berezovsky. He hadn’t seen him for a long time so he was excited to go there.  
Many times his friends got together in Armenia, but he was always so busy in Germany that he couldn’t go back.  
He felt sad for it. 2 years, he had gone to Germany for 2 years. Cooled his friends, cooled his family. He still remembered the first year he came to Ukraine. Mum run around with him herself because he didn't have a broker then. Who helped him was his mother.  
Srna sat next to Mkhitaryan. He had witnessed how Henrikh was recognized by the European big clubs.  
He might be much better than his coach and his teammates.  
Lucescu came and asked, “Henrikh, how are you?”  
“I’m fine, sir…” He answered.  
“So, how’s your flight tomorrow?” said Lucescu, “You may need to have a rest after the match. Don’t be late for your training in Dortmun, my boy.”  
Mkhitaryan could surely feel the older man’s support and concern. Then he said, “Of course.”  
The coach entered Kiev while Henrikh was looking at the view outside. He missed all the thing here. He had won the last game against Dynamo. It was on 7th April, 2013. He held his mates tightly after his goal. He was so young and so carefree.  
“I didn't expect we could win! It was you our lucky star!” Srna said in passion.  
Henrikh smiled. His straight nose was extremely beautiful in the sunny day under the sun. He was the angle of Heaven. He could bring Shakhtar victory and luckiness.  
“Thank you Darijo, and all my brothers here!”

~~~

The wind blew through his hair. Mkhitaryan looked so gorgeous in his white shirt. The sunshine was as warm as it was 3 years ago.  
“Мхитарян” All the fans were shouting when Mkhitaryan scored the ball. He couldn’t help but laughed. The footballers of Kiev were disappointed. It was the 80 minutes of the whole match. Dynamo 0-1 Shakhtar.  
Srna came to hug him and he praised, “What an amazing goal!”  
“A great assist as well, bro!”  
They hugged each other and enjoyed the joy.  
Finally, Kiev lost with a mark 0-1 Shakhtar. After all, Mkhitaryan was most bright person in the pitch.  
“The fans here, they don’t like Real or Barcelona, they don’t support Cristiano Ronaldo or Lionel Messi. You are the one most of them like most. You are the top star. They care about you.” Srna said so.  
No need to worry there would be a thorny road to go. Someone was always supporting.

~~~

“I think I can understand all of you. You were trying to encourage me so you said so. Maybe, I am such a famous player in Ukraine, but it’s not my biggest purpose at all. I started dreaming that I could lead my people, my country to the top of the world when I was a kid. I heartily hope my country can be able to lift the big strength cup one day. And what I am fighting for now, is to make myself better, to be good enough to carry the burden. To… to finish the things my father wanted to finish when he was alive. Even I can’t say how much I want to stay in Ukraine and enjoy your praise and the fans’ yell. However, little do I know is I have my responsibility. I need to improve in Western European clubs. I must be responsible to myself as well as Armenia.”  
“Just like what Mircea said, people need to go forward.”  
“Darijo, I have to hang up and board now.”  
The Armenian hanged up and walked to the departure gate. He grasped his ticket: Dortmund, I am back!


End file.
